


The Dare

by sweptawaybayou



Category: Angel: the Series RPF, Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Genre: AU RPS, Boy Kissing, BtVS AU - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, angel the series AU, straight boys? i don't think so, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweptawaybayou/pseuds/sweptawaybayou
Summary: Ats/BtVS AU Teen Boys Kissing MemeOriginally posted on LJ 5/24/2005
Relationships: David Boreanaz/Christian Kane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Dare

“Come on, boys. We want to see it.” Eliza’s voice was low and throaty and filled with laughter. “We were just talking about this the other day. Right, Sarah?” Eliza nudged the blonde girl beside her, almost spilling her drink.

“We were?” Sarah asked, trying to think past the fog of alcohol that clouded her mind. Eliza pushed her harder and Sarah glared at her.

They weren’t friends.

They wouldn’t even be talking now, except for David asking Chris and Eliza to double date. And hadn’t that pissed Sarah off … she still hadn’t decided just how she was going to make David pay for this mistake. If spending the evening with her alone was not good enough, then he should’ve asked her to pick the couple. She rolled her eyes at the thought of this wasted time. She could’ve been talking about the cheerleader tryouts with Charisma or discussing other student's bad clothing choices with Mercedes. Not hanging out with someone like Eliza who was so not on the ‘A’ list. And Christian, who was pretty to look at when he bothered to comb his hair. But since he didn’t care enough, most of the time, to even tuck in a shirt or take the ever present cigarette out of his mouth when he was in shop class, didn’t qualify as quality material for any group date. Of course, David hadn’t actually taken them anywhere that Sarah’s friends might see her with these losers. A crappy dinner, a horrible movie and then back to his parent’s basement to drink their liquor and play truth or dare. All Sarah wanted to do was go home and pretend this night never happened.

Sarah sighed dramatically. David might be the quarterback. He might be the team captain. But he was really pushing the envelope making her put up with these two on what was supposed to be their Friday night date. Sarah had already decided she wasn’t even going to let him kiss her goodnight. That would teach him.

And this idea of Eliza’s. This dare. It was almost too much. Sarah was sure that David would laugh and smile and either change the subject or make a joke of it. He was so very good at that. But when she looked up and saw him staring speculatively at Chris? Saw that competitive look in his dark eyes and … was something else there?

“Yeah. I’ll do it.” David smiled and Sarah sucked in a hard breath.

“You would kiss Chris for two minutes? On a dare? Just because Eliza asked?”

David turned to her. There was a long, slow blink when she knew he was considering his answer. He always did that. He never talked without thinking, never spoke rashly or quickly. One more thing she was finding she couldn’t stand about him. One more thing that would have to be changed before they were married. She couldn’t place blame on him if he never acted out of anger or haste.

David shrugged.

“Sure. Why not? It’s just a game, Sarah. Chill out.”

“All right!” Sarah looked over to see Eliza was practically bouncing on the couch beside Chris.

Chris. Chris wouldn’t do it. Sarah was sure of that. With the smell of motor oil and grease under his nails, the smears of dirt from sliding under cars in his dad’s auto shop wearing only a stained white tank and jeans with too many holes. Holes in too many strategic places. With his beer and tobacco breath, his arms and chest that were rounded with muscles and tanned by actual outside work … he was a man. He wouldn’t kiss another boy. He would put this whole idea down and they could go back to making out and drinking David’s parents’ whiskey and this would be over.

Sarah could’ve spit nails when Chris nodded, returning David’s smile.

“I’m game.”

~~

David knew Sarah was furious. He had felt the anger simmer off of her all night. The barely veiled contempt in her voice when she spoke to Eliza. The all evening long outright ignoring of Chris. And he didn’t give a shit.

He knew she preferred her friends over his. He knew she considered Friday nights theirs alone. He knew she’d rather wear out of date nail polish and last year’s prom dress than spend an evening with Eliza and he didn’t care at all. David had enough of her grand plan for them. Of her telling him how to dress and who to talk to and where he was going to college and what he was going to study so that he could support her and their 2.5 children and the family dog.

He liked Chris. He liked Eliza and he wasn’t so sure that he wanted to spend another Friday night with Sarah. Ever again. So he took them all to a Sci-Fi movie, not the chick-flic that Sarah had chosen. He drove through the drive in at Dairy Queen and bought cheeseburgers and onion rings and chocolate shakes instead of properly taking her out to dinner. And when Eliza said ‘I dare you to kiss Chris for two minutes’? David was all over that.

He kept telling himself that it was simply to piss Sarah off more than he had already. He kept telling himself that it would be the coup de grace of their last Friday night together. That it had nothing to do with Chris’ sharp blue eyes. With his slow, soft drawl and his smile that covered a temper that belonged to a red-haired stepchild. His quick wit and even faster hands, moving over the engine of a car as if they had minds of their own. The way he covered his mouth when he laughed and it had nothing at all to do with the fact that David felt safer hanging with Chris then he did all the linebackers on the football team. He’d seen Chris fight. The boy didn’t ever play by the rules. It wasn’t about those lips that wrapped around the mouth of a bottle of beer and made David’s cock hard just by watching.

Not at all.

~~

Eliza laughed, squirming on the couch next to Chris. Absolutely thrilled with her idea and beyond excited that David and Chris seemed ready to take her up on the dare.

Seeing these two boys kiss had been in her dreams for months. Ever since she’d walked in on them, alone in shop class. Chris had been pissed off about something, it didn’t matter what, he was always upset. Dodging thrown tools and not getting hit was actually part of the grade point system.

But this time, David had been there. Calming him down.

Talking soft to Chris as if he was a wild horse or a feral dog. Holding his hand out and touching Chris’ back and suddenly Eliza was sure there was more between them than they knew. Than they would acknowledge. And she wanted to be there when they finally did.

If it upset the blonde Barbie bitch that had claimed David as her own personal property, then Eliza’s night would be absolutely complete.

~~

Chris felt the heat of David’s stare. Those dark eyes that seemed to look right through him. The serious stare, the level temper and Chris thought that even when David was laughing, even when he was joking around and playing the fool, he was always analyzing the situation. Some part of him that stood aloof and above and was simply observing.

Chris wanted to make that look disappear from David’s face. Wanted to make those dark eyes close and hear a soft, helpless moan fall from his lips. Wanted it more than his next breath. More than what he knew how to do.

He stood, Eliza bouncing up next to him.

“Come on! Come on!” She squealed and laughed and Chris looked sharply at her.

“Shut the fuck up, or the deal’s off.”

“Whatever, cowboy. Stop talking and just do it already.” Eliza sat back down, lighting a cigarette.

Chris moved closer to where David was lounging. Sarah had slid off the twin bed that David’s mother always kept made up for company, for visiting relatives, for any of David’s friends that might need a place to crash for the night. David was slouching with his back against the pressed wood headboard, his eyes locked on Chris’. That speculative gleam, the appraising stare that only made Chris want him more than before.

“Come here.” David said. Curving his fingers, his hands at his sides, palms up.

Chris crawled up on the bed and over David on his hands and knees. David slid down at the same time, until he was flat on his back under Chris, looking up at him.

“So kiss me already.” David growled, a sound that went straight to Chris’ spine. Tendrils of heat spreading out through his back and into his thighs. It wrapped around his balls and made his jeans way too fucking tight.

Chris felt David’s hands on his shoulders, long fingers pulling him closer until their lips were brushing. David’s tongue sneaked out and Chris felt wet heat on his mouth. He closed his eyes as David’s hand touched his face, held his jaw and brought him that last half an inch closer.

Chris had meant to simply kiss David. Closed mouth and faked passion. He hadn’t meant to have this … hot, open lips crushed between teeth that clicked together as they met, tongues that chased each other. He hadn’t meant to drop his weight on David, hadn’t meant for his hands to start running over David’s chest. To feel the hard nub of nipple under his T-shirt and flick his thumb over it. Pinch it until David’s hips lifted under him and _Christ_ he could feel David’s cock pressing up through his jeans and _fuck_ did his hand just go there? Did he just palm David’s cock through denim and push down, rutting against the back of his own hand and moaning?

Dimly, Chris thought he could hear Eliza screaming happily beside them, but if she was, it didn’t matter. Nothing could intrude on this moment. This kiss. This touch. This fucking, unbelievable heat. The scrape of stubble on stubble, a hard jaw pushing against his own.

There was nothing soft about David. Hard fingers, hard chest, hard muscles in his arms as they wrapped around Chris and slid between his shirt and his skin. Pulling it over his head and reaching under the waistband of his jeans. Long fingers cupping his ass and before he knew what he was doing, Chris was rocking between David’s legs. Grinding in circles on David’s thigh. Gasping to breathe between endless kisses and matching David moan for moan.

How long they might’ve gone on, what might’ve happened next is anyone’s guess. Chris would’ve happily died with David’s hands moving over his back, David’s fingers pressing into his shoulders and sifting through his hair.

“Will you fucking stop?!” Sarah’s shrill, brain-splitting shriek finally stopped them. Her sharp, perfectly manicured nails pulled them apart, leaving scratches that bled on Chris’ bicep. Listening to her and ignoring her at the same time, Chris stared down at David. He was unable to read those fathomless eyes, David’s expression neutral as he looked back at Chris.

“Take me home, you bastard.” Sarah whined, holding her purse and her pink leather jacket clutched tight to her chest.

“I’ll take you home.” Eliza laughed, slapping Chris on the ass as he climbed off the bed.

“Yeah, I’d, uh, I’d better be going too.” Chris picked his shirt up off the floor, looking everywhere now, but at David’s face.

“No.” David said, his voice low and deep. Cutting through Sarah’s high pitched complaining and Eliza’s laughing and Chris turned to him. Finally seeing what he wanted, what he needed in David’s warm brown eyes.

“I want you to stay.”

“Far out. That was bitching hot.” Chris could still hear Eliza’s voice as she pushed Sarah up the stairs and toward the front of the house. The front door slammed and they were alone. Chris watched a smile curve David’s lips and those long fingers motioned to him again.

“Come here.”


End file.
